


Milk

by NoMoreTurtles



Series: Next time on game grumps [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTurtles/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: (Writers-are-writers) Can you, I don’t know, stop being the worst person on the planet? Rubberbang.





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warm up

“God damn it Ross” Dan screams, standing in a puddle of milk. Ross, seeing how little room there was in the fridge, precariously balanced the carton between the door and the top shelf. “Where’s Ross?” He yells to Matt who’s editing a video. Matt doesn’t hear him because of his large headphones. “Matt!”

Catching his attention, he flips around in his swivel chair “What?”

“Where’s Ross?” He repeats.

He blinks twice trying to register the question “He’s out with Holly, getting Taco Bell, I think.” Dan storms off to get a mop. “No use crying over spilt milk, dude.”

“This is bull shit” Dan thinks “Ross is always pulling shit like this, it’s about time to get him back.” As he gets the mop out of the cupboard he begins to plot. “I’ve got it!” He exclaims. He swiftly mops up the milk, puts it away, then goes off to gather supplies. After an hour of preparation Dan is ready to spring his devious trap on Ross.

“I’m just saying, Holly,” Ross says entering the Game Grumps office “if the sign says free taco’s they shouldn’t hide the terms of purchase under an asterisk!” He’s holding a greasy, layered burrito in one hand and his phone in the other. He’s checking twitter. “Oh shit, hon, I left my wallet in the car. Can you get it for me?” Holly sighs but gladly does so. Ross goes to his work space and starts to sit down but is called over by Dan. He walks over to the gaming room to see what his friend wants “What’s up, bro?” As he pulls the door open a bucket of warm milk pours onto him.. “Fuck!” He cries putting his arms up to his sides looking down at the mess.

“Next time don’t leave the milk in stupid places, Ross!” Dan is laughing hysterically, hands on his belly and tears in his eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry dude but you deserved that.” Putting his hand on Ross’s shoulder but he bats it off. “Ross, It’s just a prank, okay?” Without a word he goes to the bathroom to dry off. “I gotta clean this up, don’t I? okay.” He goes back to retrieve the mop.

Meanwhile Ross has removed his soaking clothes and has texted Holly to get him a fresh set. He’s locked himself in. Dan knocks gently on the door to ask if he’s okay “yeah, Dan. Good prank. Go away now!” He softly shouts. 

Dan backs off. “I still have to clean up my mess.” He yells to Ross in passing. He mops vigorously.

Holly returns to the office. She gives Ross his clothes and takes the soiled ones. “You gon’ be okay baby?” Ross nods through the crack in the door. “Okay, wanna explain what happened?” He shakes his head. “Fine, See you when you get home.” She kisses him.

Dan has finished his task and is off to return the mop when he bumps into Holly. “Hey Holly! How’re you doing?” He asks, oblivious to the pile of soaking clothes in her arms.

“Dan” she glares at him “did you do this?” Her eyes are like daggers piercing his.

His eyes widen and a nervous smile appears. “Uh, yeah. Why?”

She sighs and looks to the ground “what’d he do this time?” 

Shocked but relieved “oh, he left the milk in the fridge in a way that it fell onto the floor.” He explains.

“Alright. Thanks for telling me, Dan” She walks away.

Somehow, without yelling or chewing him out, Holly made Dan feel really bad about what he did. “Jeez, she wasn’t even surprised. Poor Ross.” He thinks. Ross walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders, his hair still sopping wet. “Hey, Ross. I’m sorry about that, honestly it was more punishing to me than it was to you, I had to clean it!” He laughs awkwardly.

“Hey, it’s cool dude.” He sulks to his computer “I deserved it.” Defeated.

“Ross, I just… You know what you do is dumb so I want you to learn that it’s not cool. Y’know?” 

Ross smiles “hey look at it this way, I know that you can retaliate now. I know not to mess with you.” He laughs in the way only ross can.

“Can I just ask one thing of you?” Ross nods “Can you, I don’t know, stop being the worst person on the planet?” He laughs.


End file.
